Unconcious
by July87
Summary: Während eines Angriffs werden Kathryn und Chakotay entführt. Sie wachen auf dem fremden Schiff auf. Doch werden sie immer wieder betäubt. Beide wissen nicht was die Fremden von ihnen wollen oder was sie vorhaben. Die VoyagerCrew versucht alles dranzusetze


**Story:** Während eines Angriffs werden Kathryn und Chakotay entführt. Sie wachen auf dem fremden Schiff auf. Doch werden sie immer wieder betäubt. Beide wissen nicht was die Fremden von ihnen wollen oder was sie vorhaben. Die Voyager-Crew versucht alles dranzusetzen ihr beiden kommandierenden Offiziere zu retten. Gelingt es ihnen noch? Was wird aus Kathryn und Chakotay?

**Disclaimer:** Ohl reits resörft tu Päramaunt...g Scherz beiseite Paramount Pictures wie eh und je.

**Kategorie:** Silent/Romantik (eigentlich von allem etwaslol)

**Author's note:** Man, man... jetzt habe ich es endlich mal wieder fertig gebracht eine eigene Geschichte zu schreiben. In letzter Zeit widme ich mir den ganzen CoPros... juhuuu

**Widmung:** Für alle STVC-User. Ich hoffe wir bleiben in Kontakt... ich werde euch vermissen und ganz besonders den Kate Mulgrew-Orden im Forum...

**Feedback:** Oh, ja bitte schickt mir doch bitte wenigstens ein Wort... kathjanewayfreenet.de

**Unconscious**

Kathryn und Chakotay saßen auf der Brücke und sprachen über Gott und die Welt. Immerhin konnten sie es sich leisten. Tuvok meldete von Taktik, dass sich keine Raumschiffe oder Planeten auf dem unmittelbaren Kurs die Voyager kreuzen würden. Auch Tom, der nur wenig zu tun hatte, schloss sich dem Gespräch der beiden kommandierenden Offiziere an. „Also wenn ich wieder auf der Erde bin, dann möchte ich unbedingt noch einmal durch den Dschungel von Mittelamerika. Als Teenager habe ich es gehasst, aber irgendwie reizt es mich doch wieder. Allerdings bin ich nicht der Auffassung die mein Vater damals vertrat." Kathryn hörte interessiert zu.

„Naja mal schauen, vielleicht schafft es Chakotay dann sich in einen Vogel zu verwandeln." witzelte Tom.

„Ich habe Ihnen schon mal gesagt dass ich in dem falschen Stamm bin." lachte Chakotay. Plötzlich unterbrach der Sicherheitsoffizier von der taktischen Station.

„Captain, ein Schiff mit hoher Geschwindigkeit ist auf direkten Kurs zu unserer Position."

„Oh, dann müssen wir unseren Small-Talk vorerst auf Eis setzen." sagte Kathryn belustigt.

„Naja aber vielleicht wollen die ja auch gar nichts von uns." sagte Tom. Das fremde Schiff kam immer näher und gab auch keinen Ausweichparameter ein, sondern steuerte geradewegs auf die Voyager zu. „Na, wir spielen anscheinend das Spiel: Wer weicht zuerst aus." stellte Tom verwirrt fest.

„Harry befindet sich an Bord des Schiffes eine Crew?" fragte Kathryn. Der junge Asiate huschte mit seinen Fingern über die Konsole und antwortete dann.

„Es werden 60 Personen angezeigt, alle sind am Leben." „Tom, weichen Sie dem Schiff aus."

„Aye, Ma'am." Doch auch das nützte nichts. Das fremde Schiff passte sich dem an.

„Harry, rufen Sie das Schiff."

„Keine Antwort." Kathryn stand von ihrem Sessel auf und ging näher an Toms Station heran. Chakotay stellte sich neben sie und sagte.

„Wir sollten einen Warnschuss abfeuern, dann reagieren die wenigstens."

„Nein, sie könnten es als Kampfakt auffassen." Kathryn drehte sich in Harrys Richtung und befahl ihm. „Öffnen Sie einen Kanal!"

„Kanal offen."

„Hier spricht Captain Kathryn Janeway von der U.S.S. Voyager. Ich würde es begrüßen wenn sie Ihr schnelles heranschnellen an unserem Schiff verlangsamen würden." Lange blieb es auf der Brücke still, bis Kathryn dann entschied das Tom einen neuen Kurs eingeben soll. Doch plötzlich drehte sich Tom verwirrt zu dem Captain um und sagte.

„Die Voyager reagiert nicht auf meine Befehle. Ich kann uns hier nicht wegbringen."

„Janeway an Maschinenraum, ist der Warp-Antrieb funtionsfähig?"

„Ja, eigentlich müssten wir in der Lage dazu sein in den Warptransfer überzugehen."

„Captain, ich denke ich habe eine Erklärung dafür." meldete sich Tuovk zu Wort.

„Gut, ich höre."

„Von dem fremden Schiff geht ein Energiestoß aus, welcher uns scannt und gleichzeitig verhindert, dass wir ein Warpfeld aufbauen können. Außerdem werden die Manövriertriebwerke blockiert." „Versuchen Sie uns wieder davon zu lösen... Wir müssen diese Fremden irgendwie zum Reden bekommen!" befahl Janeway und setzte sich wieder auf ihren Platz.

„Captain, wir kommen hier nach wie vor nicht von der Stelle. Jetzt sollte sich irgendjemand freiwillig melden, um auszusteigen und anzuschieben." versuchte Tom Paris die Stimmung ein wenig aufzulockern. Kathryn gingen langsam die Optionen aus; ein fremdes Schiff, welches sich nicht rufen lässt und es schafft das die Voyager nicht weiterkommt.

„Harry, versuchen Sie weiter Kontak aufzunehmen."

„Captain, der Energieausstoß lässt die Schildintigrät sinken. Es wäre ratsam sich von uns hier wegzubegeben." Kathryn sah zu Chakotay doch auch er wusste keine Antwort, so versuchte er ihr irgendwie Mut zu geben. Dieser Augenblick dauerte einige Sekunden dann wurde die Voyager leicht durchgeschüttelt. Kathryn wachte urplötzich wieder in der Realität auf und versuchte sich einen Plan zusammen zustricken.

„Tuvok, schicken Sie unseren neuen Freunden ein paar Warnschüsse vor den Bug."

„Captain, es wäre nicht empfehlenswert diese Aktion auszuführen da wir eine Zerstörung von dem fremden Schiff sowie auch von unserem hervorrufen würden." Kathryn strich sich über die Stirn und war schon am verzweifeln.

„Warum das?"

„Der Energieausstoß der von dem unbekannten Schiff ausgeht lädt einen sehr hohen Anteil an Energie, sobald wir feuern würden, könnte dies nicht nur das fremde Schiff zerstören als auch uns." Sie konnte nicht mehr machen als abzuwarten. Doch plötzlich umgab sich ums sie herum ein grünliches Schimmern und das Kribbeln eines Transports tat sich in ihrem Körper auf. Sie spürte das sie allmälich das Bewusstsein verlor. Ebenso erging es Chakotay, der aber noch versuchte gegen die Bewusstlosigkeit anzukämpfen, doch auch das schlug fehl.

Das fremde Schiff ließ die Voyager wieder los und flog genauso schnell weg wie es auf das Föderationsraumschiff augetreten war. Verwirrt schauten sich die Brückenoffiziere der U.S.S. Voyager um. Was war da gerade eben passiert? Captain Janeway und Commander Chakotay wurden auf einmal weggebeamt. Tuvok ergriff sofort die Lage Tom, auf Verfolgunskurs zu gehen.

„Sir, ich habe das Schiff nicht mehr auf den Sensoren, es ist spurlos verschwunden. Es werden außerdem auch keine Restspuren von deren Signatur angezeigt."

„Begeben Sie sich in die Astrometrie um mit Seven of Nine unsere Sensoren dem Schiff der fremden anzupassen."

„Aye!" Tom drehte sich zu Tuvok um und fragte.

„Tuvok, wir können die doch nicht einfach mit dem Captain und dem Commander ziehen lassen."

„Das werden wir auch nicht. Wir brauchen mehr Informationen über das Schiff der Fremden, erst dann können wir dem Schiff entgegentreten und falls es zu einem Kampf kommt sind wir gewappnet." Tom nickte einsichtig und wandte sich wieder seiner Station zu.

Grelles Licht. Überall ein leises Stimmengewirr. Langsam versuchte Kathryn ihre Augen zu öffnen, doch das grelle Licht welches sie nur sah schmerzte heftig in ihren Augen. Wo war sie nur und was ist mit ihrer Crew passiert? Irgendwas war geschehen nur was?

Sie drehte ihren Kopf zur rechten Seite und versuchte dort ihre Augen zu öffnen. Nach einigen Minuten gelang es ihr und sah in Chakotays schlafendes Gesicht. Kathryn spürte das sie gefesselt war und sich nicht bewegen konnte. Sie sah sich ihre Umgebung an und versuchte sich jedes Detail zu merken, später wäre es noch von Nutzem. Ihr Blick weichte wieder zu Chakotay.

„Chakotay... bitte wachen Sie auf... Commander." Er ließ ein leises Brummen verlauten und drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite, auch er kämpfte mit der Helligkeit des Lichtes.

„Kathryn, was ist... ist passiert?"

„Ich vermute mal das wir auf das fremde Schiff gebeamt wurden." Chakotay versuchte sich von seinem Bett zu befreien, doch es war ein hoffnungsloses Unterfangen. Kathryn sah wieder an die Decke und schluckte. Ihre Kehle fühlte sich trocken an und leichte Kopfschmerzen hämmerten gegen ihre Stirn. Plötzlich ging eine Tür auf und es kamen vier Humanoide herein. Sie waren komplett verhüllt, noch nicht einmal ihre Gesichter konnte man erkennen. Kathryn und Chakotay hoben ihre Köpfe an und die vier bewegten sich auf die beiden kommandierende Offiziere der Voyager zu. Sie unterhielten sich und beratschlagten sich anscheinend, Kathryn und Chakotay verstanden kein Wort. Captain Janeway versuchte es dennoch.

„Was haben Sie mit uns vor? Ich bitte Sie, lassen Sie uns wieder auf unser Schiff zurück kehren." Die Fremden ignorierten ihre Worte und kamen mit einer Indikationsgerät auf sie zu.

„Was machen Sie...?" weiter kam sie nicht mehr, dann fiel ihr Bewusstsein wieder durch Schwärze. Das letzte was sie vernahm war ein „Kathryn..." von Chakotay. Der Indianer sah auf den bewusstlosen Körper Kathryns und wurde von Minute zu Minute ungehaltener. Auch ihn betäubten sie.

Noch immer schauten einige Brückenoffiziere verdutzt von dem Bildschirm herüber in die Mitte der Brücke. Tuvok übernahm sofort seinen neuen Posten als stellvertretender Kommandant.

„Fähnrich Kim, konnten Sie das fremde Schiff mit den Sensoren verfolgen?"

„Es tut mir Leid, Sir. Sie sind verschwunden. Ich konnte jedoch eine letzte Position bestimmen."

„Mr. Paris, setzen Sie einen Kurs."

„Aye, Sir."

Gegen 15.00 Uhr Bordzeit versammelten sich die Führungsoffiziere im Konferenzraum.

„Seven, haben Sie Fortschritte gemacht das Schiff, welches den Captain und den Commander entführt hat, ausfindig zu machen?"

„Diese Spezies hat für die Borg unbekannte Technologie. Es stellte sich als schwierig heraus durch ihre Hülle zu scannen. Allerdings konnte ich eine Tarnvorrichtung ausfindig machen." sagte Seven.

„Wir müssen Sie finden, wer weiß was die Fremden mit Captain Janeway und Commander Chakotay anstellen?" warf B'Elanna ein.

„Als Erstes sollten wir einen effektiven Schutz gegen diesen Strahl entwickeln der uns festhielt um einen weiteren Zwischenfall dieser Art zu vermeiden." schlug Seven vor.

„Erarbeiten Sie mit Fähnrich Kims Hilfe eine Maßnahme die dies unterbindet. Lieutenant Torres entwickeln Sie eine Methode wie der Warpkern geschützt wird, um auf ein weiteres Zusammentreffen mit den Fremden ein stabiles Warpfeld aufbauen zu können."

„Aye, Sir."

„Mr. Paris, Sie suchen nach dem Verbleib des Schiffes."

„Aye, Sir."

„Sie dürfen wegtreten." Alle Führungsoffiziere gingen nun an ihre Arbeit. Die Zeit raste, keiner wusste was mit Chakotay und Kathryn passiert. Tuvok ging auf die Brücke und löste stetigen taktischen Alarm aus. Lieutenant Ayala bekleidete nun die Taktik, da Tuvok nun der vorzeitige Kommandant der Voyager war.

Chakotay hatte jedes Zeitgefühl verloren. Er wachte in einem kleinen weißen Raum auf. Das grelle Licht brannte regelrecht seine Augen aus. Nach einer Weile als er sich an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatte, schaute er um sich und entdeckte Kathryn die einige Meter neben ihm lag. Sie schlief anscheinend. _Wie freidlich sie aussieht._ Langsam erhob er sich und ließ sich gleich wieder fallen. Der Indianer fühlte sich ausgelaugt und unwahrscheinlich kraftlos. Er versuchte sich zu sammeln und krabbelte zu Kathryn herüber. Vorsichtig rüttelte an ihrem Arm.

„Kathryn... bitte wachen Sie auf. Kathryn... Kathryn." Die Angesprochene bewegte ihren Kopf und flackerte mit den Augen. Auch sie konnte sich nur schwer an das schmerzende Licht gewöhnen. Schließlich sah sie Chakotay direkt in seine Augen.

„Chakotay,... was geht hier vor?"

„Es tut mir Leid, aber ich habe keine Erklärung dafür." Mit seiner Hilfe richtete sie sich auf.

„Warum darf ich mich mit denen noch nicht einmal unterhalten. Von Diplomatie haben die anscheinend noch nie etwas gehört."

„Wir können hier nicht die ganze Zeit so rumsitzen."

„Was wollen Sie tun, Chakotay? Wir sind auf deren Schiff und die Vorteile sind auf deren Seite. Wir werden jedes Mal sofort betäubt." Die beiden sahen sich in dem kleinen, sterilen Raum um. Hier war noch nicht einmal ein Bullauge welches den Weltraum zeigt.

„Vielleicht verstehen Sie unsere Sprache nicht. Seven of Nine meinte doch das es für die Borg unbekannte Technologie ist. Es könnte doch sein dass sie Maßnahmen haben sich den Borg zu entziehen und nicht assimiliert werden."

„Das erklärt auch warum sie nicht auf unsere Rufe antworteten. Aber warum haben sie uns entführt?"

In genau diesem Moment betraten drei vrehüllte Personen. Kathryn und Chakotay standen auf. Die Kommandantin der Voyager ging auf die voredere Person zu und versuchte es noch einmal mit Diplomatie.

„Bitte, sagen Sie uns doch warum Sie uns hier festhalten? Sind wir in Ihr Territorium eingedrungen?..." Keine Antwort.

„Verstehen Sie meine Sprache?" Einige Minuten der Stille. Es schien so als würden sich die drei beratschlagen. Plötzlich hielt einer von ihnen ein kleines Gerät in den Händen und montierte es an seinen eigenen Arm. Kathryn wunderte sich über dieses Verhalten.

„Wir verstehen Sie. Wir sind neugierig auf Ihre Spezies. Wir sind Forscher wie Sie." sagte eine männliche Stimme.

„Aber warum haben Sie nicht auf unsere Rufe reagiert und uns entführt." fragte Chakotay.

„Wir sind nicht interessiert durch Gespräche ein Volk kennen zu lernen. Wir sind telepathisch veranlagt und können die Gedanken und Erinnerungen von anderen Kulturen vernehmen. Uns interessiert es Ihre Körper zu studieren." Kathryn war total perplex und schaute verwirrt auf Chakotay.

„Wir hätten Ihnen auch einen umfassenden Bericht unserer Datenbank über unseren Körperbau und ..." „So etwas interessiert uns nicht. Wir haben den Wunsch alleine zu erforschen." Zwei der drei Personen näherten sich Kathryn und Chakotay. Die beiden Sternenflotten Offiziere rückten immer näher zusammen. Chakotay nahm Kathryn in Schutz und wollte verhindern dass ihr diese Leute etwas antaten. Doch es war unvermeidlich. Sie wurden wieder betäubt und konnten sich dagegen nicht wehren. Chakotay lag auf der Seite immer noch mit Kathryn in seinen Armen. Leise flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. „Halte durch." Dann durchzog wieder eine Schwärze ihr Bewusstsein.

„Astrometrie an Brücke."

„Sprechen Sie."

„Fähnrich Kim und ich haben die Schilde verstärkt und ein Störsignal entwickelt welches die Fremden daran hindert die Voyager wieder außer Gefecht zu setzen. Allerdings dauert dieses Verfahren um in die Schildphalanx integriert zu werden."

„Verstanden."

„Außerdem haben wir ein Verfahren entwickelt um das Schiff aufzuspüren. Ein gleichmäßiger Phasorschuss in allen Richtungen könnte die Ionenrestspur ein wenig länger anhalten bevor sie zerfällt."

„Wie lange benötigen Sie dafür?"

„Zwei wahrscheinlich drei Stunden."

„Machen Sie sich an die Arbeit und erstatten Sie mir Bericht sobald Sie alles ausgeführt haben."

„Aye, Sir." sagten Harry und Seven fast silmutan.

Drei Tage später

Die Schildphalanx war ausgerichtet, der Warpantrieb verstärkt und die Sensoren verbessert. Doch immer noch war keine Spur von dem fremden Schiff. Eine bedrückende Stimmung herrschte auf der Brücke aber auch auf dem gesamten Schiff welches Neelix auffiel. Dieser versuchten allen guten Mut zu zusprechen dass Captain Janeway und Commander Chakotay bald gefunden werden. Tom Paris und B'Elanna Torres saßen im Casino und unterhielten sich. Sie spekulierten über die Entführung und was den beiden kommandierenden Offiziere wohl zugestoßen ist. Der quierlige Talaxianer kam hinzu und setzte sich zu den beiden.

„Gibt es Neuigkeiten?"

„Leider nein."

„Wir werden sie wiederfinden." Plötzlich wurde roter Alarm ausgelöst und Tuvok meldete sich schiffsweit durch die Com.

„Tuvok an alle, melden Sie sich auf Ihren Stationen. Ich wiederhole melden Sie sich auf Ihren Stationen."

„Die Pflicht ruft, mal wieder." verabschiedete sich Tom von Neelix und B'Elanna. Neelix ging wieder in seine Kombüse und hoffte innerlich dass sie Kathryn und Chakotay gefunden haben. Er konnte die täglichen bedrückten Gesichter der Crew nicht mehr ertragen. Auf der Brücke kamen Tom und ein weiteres Crew-Mitglied an und übernahmen sofort ihre Stationen.

„Etwa zwei Lichtjahre von hier entfernt wurde eine kleine Kapsel mit zwei schwachen Lebenszeichen angezeigt. Wir vermuten das es sich hierbei um Captain Janeway und Chakotay handelt. Die Auflösung ist sehr schwach so konnten wir nicht genauere Scans vornehmen." Tom setzte sich währenddessen an die Conn und löste einen jungen Fähnrich ab.

„Mr. Paris bringen Sie uns zu der Kapsel. Maximum Warp."

„Aye, Sir." Ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer machte sich unter der Crew breit. Die Voyager beschleunigte und durchbrach das All wie ein geschmeidiger Blitz. Einige Minuten später kamen Sie bei den Koordinaten der Kapsel an.

„Die Lebenszeichen werden schwächer." meldete Harry von seiner Station.

„Erfassen Sie ihr Signal und beamen Sie sie direkt auf die Krankenstation."

„Aye, Sir." Harry huschte über seine Konsole und meldete schließlich.

„Sie sind an Bord. Es handelt sich tatsächlich um den Captain und den Commander." sagte Harry mit Erleichterung in der Stimme.

„Krankenstation an Brücke. Ich brauche Mr. Paris der mir assistiert."

„Er ist unterwegs."

Tom rannte regelrecht zu dem Turbolift und von dort aus zur Krankenstation. Der Doktor beugte sich gerade über Kathryn und scannte sie, als Tom hereinstürtzte.

„Was kann ich tun?"

„Scannen Sie den Commander." Tom tat es wie es im gesagt wurde und scannte.

„Keine äußeren oder inneren Verletzungen. Er ist lediglich ohnmächtig und müsste in einigen Stunden wieder aufwachen."

„Gibt es irgendwelche ungewöhnlichen Auffälligkeiten?"

„Einen Moment..." Tom schaute erstaunt auf seinen Tricorder.

„Anscheinend wurde ihm DNA entnommen. Es hat aber keinerlei Auswirkung."

„Seltsam. Dem Captain hat man nichts entnommen außer einige Milliliter Blut. Sie wird in ebenfalls in einigen Stunden aufwachen."

Tuvok ließ das Gebiet weiter nach dem fremden Schiff sondieren und berief ein Briefing ein.

„Wie ist das Befinden von Captain Janeway und Commander Chakotay?" richtete er seine Frage an den Doktor.

„Ich konnte keinerlei Verletzungen feststellen. Allerdings habe ich den Anschein das mit den beiden herumexperiementiert wurde."

„Woran konnten Sie diese Vermutung aufbauen?"

„Lieutenant Paris und ich entdeckten dass beiden ein Belastungs- und Ausdauertest unterzogen wurden, außerdem wurde Chakotay DNA und Captain Janeway Blut."

„Sie haben sie als Laborratten für ihre Zwecke missbraucht." sagte B'Elanna aufgebracht.

„Wann werden sie wieder aufwachen?" fragte Neelix besorgt.

„In einigen Stunden. Allerdings brauchen sie beide viel Ruhe. Anhand ihrer Werte konnten wir zudem erkennen dass sie hauptsächlich betäubt waren. Ihre Körper müssen entgiftet werden."

„Fähnrich Kim haben Sie das fremde Schiff inzwischen auf den Sensoren?"

„Nein, aber wir sind dabei."

„Es ist doch merkwürdig dass die Fremden uns die beiden auf dem Silbertablett servieren." sagte Tom. „Nur Captain Janeway und Commander Chakotay wissen genaue Antworten auf diese Fragen. Sondieren Sie weiterhin mithilfe der Langstreckensensoren die Umgebung nach den Fremden ab." Tuvok sah in die Runde und bemerkte das niemand mehr etwas zu sagen wünschte.

„Sie dürfen wegtreten."

Tom ging zusammen mit dem MHN wieder auf die Krankenstation. Dort angekommen bemerkte sie das Chakotay und Janeway bereits aufgewacht waren.

„Captain, Commander schön Sie beide wieder zuhaben." sagte der holographische Arzt froh.

„Ich bin auch froh endlich wieder zu Hause zu sein." sagte Chakotay. Kathryn schaute etwas bedrückt. Schon wieder eine Krankenstation. Schon wieder medizinische Geräte.

Tom wunderte sich. „Captain ist alles in Ordnung? Geht es Ihnen gut?"

„Ja mir geht es gut. Die letzten Tage waren so... wie soll ich es ausdrücken? Bedrückend und hoffnungslos."

„Ich verstehe." sagte Tom leise und scannte sie. Kathryn bekam einen unbehaglichen Schauer.

„Bitte, haben Sie uns nicht schon genug gescannt? Ich habe eine leichte Phobie dagegen entwickelt." sagte Kathryn mit ein wenig zittriger Stimme.

„Ok, ich werde es unterlassen. Aber wir müssen gucken was die Fremden Ihnen angetan haben." sagte Tom beruhigend.

„Wann können wir auf unsere Quartiere?" fragte Chakotay.

„Sofort, aber wenn Sie sich auch nur ein wenig unwohl fühlen dann kommen Sie bitte sofort wieder her." sagte der Arzt mit mahnender Stimme.

„Fehlt uns irgendwas? Haben die uns mit Krankheiten infiziert?"

„Sie beide sind die gesündesten Menschen, es fehlt Ihnen nichts. Allerdings wurde Ihnen Captain Blut und Ihnen Commander DNA entnommen." Beide runzelten unaufhörlich mit der Stirn.

„Aber es geht uns gut?"

„Ja."

„Gut. Ich werde nun auf mein Quartier gehen."

Zwei Wochen später.

Kathryn Janeway und Chakotay konnten wieder ihren Dienst antreten, jedoch konnten sie das Erlebte nicht vergessen und schraken immer noch bei der Routineuntersuchung zusammen. Die Freundschaft der beiden ist enger geworden und Kathryn fühlte sich in Chakotays Gegenwart beschützter und sicherer als vorher. Jeden Abend wenn sie zu Bett ging hörte sie seine Worte nach jeder Betäubung. _Halte durch, wir werden es durchstehen. Gemeinsam. Wir kämpfen. Ich bin bei dir, du bist nicht alleine. _Trotzdem konnten sie nichts gegen ihre Phobie gegen Krankenstationen tun. Es drangen immer wieder Erinnerungen hoch. Kathryn fragte Tuvok um Rat um eine vulkanische Technik zu benutzen das Erlebte zu verarbeiten. Sie wollte sich wieder voll und ganz auf ihre Rolle als Kommandantin der Voyager konzentrieren. Eines morgens jedoch spürte Kathryn eine merkwürdige Übelkeit und einen Schwindelanfall. In aller letzter Minute schaffte sie es sich im Badezimmer zu übergeben. Sie hasste dieses Gefühl und vergoss einige Tränen. Noch immer fühlte sie sich unwohl in ihrer Haut. Sie saß zusammengekauert im Badezimmer mit dem Rücken an der Wand. Ihr Dienst begann erst in einer Stunde. Janeway beschloss den Doktor aufzusuchen obwohl sie dies nicht sehr begrüßte, doch sie wollte wissen was mit ihr los war. _Nach meiner Schicht werde ich ihn aufsuchen. Ich muss mich jetzt erstmal fertig machen. _

Auf der Brücke ruhte ein besorgter Blick von Chakotays Seite auf Kathryn. Der Indianer fiel einiges auf: sie war blasser als vorher und leicht unkonzentriert. Jeder konnte ihr ansehen das sie sich nicht wohl fühlte, doch die starke Captains-Maske kaschierte es ein wenig. Kathryn begab sich in ihren Bereitschaftsraum und kurze Zeit später folgte ihr Chakotay. Besorgt stand er vor ihr und sie sah ihn ebenso besorgt an.

„Kathryn, was ist mit dir? Geht es dir gut...? Bitte sag es mir." Kathryn stand auf und setzte sich auf ihre Couch und bot ihm auch einen Platz an. Nun saßen sie sich gegenüber. Sie atmete schwer und versuchte ihre Gedanken in Worte zu fassen.

„Ich... ich... mir geht es nicht so gut." Dieses Geständnis machte Chakotay noch mehr Sorgen. Sie gab es in den aller seltensten Fällen zu, etwas stimmte nicht.

„Ich werde nach meiner Schicht in einer Stunde den Doktor aufsuchen. Er wird mich wieder gesund pflegen." sagte sie mit einem krampfhaften Lächeln.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Ich kanne es dir nicht sagen, nichts Schlimmes auf jedenfall... ich fühle mich unwohl und ... kraftlos." das letzte Wort sagte sie etwas leiser und heiserer. Chakotay nahm sie in den Arm mit der Angst zurück gestoßen zu werden. Er strich ihr über die Schultern und sagte die Worte die ihr so halfen durchzuhalten.

„Halte durch, wir werden es durchstehen." Mit einigen vereinzelten Tränen die sie immer versuchte zu unterdrücken sah sie ihn an. Der Indianer strich sie ihr zärtlich aus ihrem engelsgleichem Gesicht. Sie atmete schwer und sagte dann.

„Ich werde sofort zum Doktor gehen. Ich halte diese Ungewissheit nicht aus."

„Soll ich dich begleiten?"

„Nein. Ich schaffe das alleine, danke. Du kümmerst dich um meine Brücke, ok?" sagte sie den letzten Satz mit ein wenig Witz.

„Ich tue mein Bestes, Captain." lächelte er aufmunternd.

Kathryn war nun auf dem Weg zur Krankenstation. Es war nicht leicht, all die Instrumente wieder zusehen. Doch die Anwesenheit des Doktors ließ sie beruhigen, er verstand sie und ihre Situation und konnte es nachvollziehen. Die Türen der Krankenstation öffneten sich und eine bedrückte aussehende Kathryn Janeway betrat sie. Tom schaute sie besorgt an und sie erwiederte seinen Blick mit einem versuchten Lächeln.

„Ist der Doktor da?"

„Er kommt gleich wieder, er macht bei Seven of Nine den wöchentlichen Routine Check-up. Er müsste gleich wieder da sein."

„Ok." sagte sie knapp.

„Kann ich Ihnen sonst helfen?"

„Tom ich schätze Ihre Kenntnisse, aber ich möchte den Doktor etwas fragen."

„Ist schon in Ordnung." In diesem Moment kam das MHN zur Tür herein und erstaunte als er Kathryn sah.

„Captain, schön Sie zu sehen, wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Gut." log sie weil Tom sich ebenfalls hier aufhielt und sie keine Schwäche zeigen wollte.

„Ich wollte mit Ihnen sprechen, Doktor."

„In meinem Büro?"

„Ja das wäre geeignet."

„Lieutenant Paris ich glaube Ihre Schicht hier auf der Krankenstation ist beendet."

„Ok, bis übermorgen. Guten Abend, Captain."

„Guten Abend, Tom." Kathryn setzte sich in einen Stuhl und schilderte dem Doktor was ihr am heutigen morgen wiederfahren ist.

„Captain, ich müsste Sie untersuchen. Sind Sie damit einverstanden?"

„Ja natürlich, das war ja meine Absicht dass Sie dies tun."

„Bitte folgen Sie mir."

Das MHN scannte sie und schaute etwas verwirrt auf die Anzeigen seines Tricorders.

„Hmmm... hmmm..."

„Doktor?"

„Einen Moment, ich nehme einen anderen Tricorder zur Hand." Kathryn war verwirrt.

„Was ist denn...?"

„Der zeigt genau dasselbe an."

„Doktor?"

„Captain, darf ich Ihnen eine persönliche Frage stellen?"

„Ja." sagte sie immer noch verwirrt.

„Wann hatten Sie das letzte Mal sexuellen Kontakt?"

Die Frage musste der Captain erst einmal verdauen. Janeway schluckte und sah den Arzt mit großen Augen an.

„Ungefähr vor vier Jahren. Kurz vor der Voyager-Mission."

„Sind Sie sicher?"

„Ja, vollkommen, warum? Was soll die Frage?"

„Captain, laut dieser Anzeigen sind schwanger."

„Wie bitte? Sind Sie sicher?" Kathryn verschlug es die Sprache und sie schluckte.

„Können... können Sie feststellen wer..."

„Wer der Vater ist? Ja." Kathryn blickte sich verwirrt und erstaunt um. _Schwanger. Ich wollte immer Kinder haben. Aber ich erinnere mich daran mit jemanden..._

„Bereit?" Sie nickte und wartete.

„Es ist Chakotay."

„Doktor ich habe nie mit ihm geschlafen. Auch nicht auf dem fremden Schiff, die meiste Zeit waren wir dort betäubt. Es kann nicht angehen."

„Bitte legen Sie sich auf das Biobett ich werde einen genaueren Scan machen." Kathryn legte sich auf das zentrale Biobett. Ihre Gedanken rasten. _Wie soll ich das Chakotay nur beibringen? Ich wollte immer Kinder, ja. Ich stelle es mir auch immer vor mit ihm irgendwann eine Familie zu haben... aber wie..._

„Captain, Sie haben recht. Dieses Kind ist nicht auf natürliche Weise entstanden. Sie wurden künstlich befruchtet."

„Sie sagten doch das Chakotay DNA entnommen wurde, kann es eventuell sein dass die Fremden diese bei mir einsetzten?"

„Ja das könnte sein."

„Warum konnten Sie vorher noch nichts feststellen das ich schwanger war?"

„Es war noch keine Eizelle befruchtet deswegen konnte ich auch noch nichts feststellen." Kathryn sah besorgt auf einen unsichtbaren Punkt auf der Krankenstation.

„Captain, ruhen Sie sich aus. Wenn Sie dieses Kind nicht haben wollen..."

„Lassen Sie mich nachdenken. Ich muss es Chakotay sagen."

„Ich werde Ihnen etwas gegen die Morgenübelkeit geben. Captain, sagten die Fremden etwas was sie zum Beispiel mit Ihnen vorhaben?"

„Am Anfang sagten sie gar nichts. Dann fragte ich immer wieder jedes Mal wenn wir wach waren. Dann einmal antworteten sie mir. Sie meinten sie währen auch Forscher und interessieren sich für die Anatomie anderer Spezies. Ich bot Ihnen an unseren Datenkern zu durchforsten mit medizinischen Informationen zu unserer Spezies, aber sie meinten sie würden lieber 'selber' alles herausfinden. Das wäre reizvoll."

„Anscheinend haben die sich zu sehr für die Fortpflanzung und Befruchtung interessiert." Nach einigen Minuten der Stille stand Kathryn auf und machte sich auf den Weg in ihr Quartier.

„Ich wünsche Ihnen Gute Besserung."

Kathryn ging gedankenverloren die Korridore entlang. Sie merkte nicht dass sie an Chakotay vorbeilief. Der sah sie erschrocken an und rief sie.

„Kathryn...? Kathryn warte..."

Doch sie hörte ihn nicht wirklich sondern dachte immer noch an das neue Leben das in ihr heranwachsen würde. Es waren einerseits schöne Gedanken aber auch beängstigende. _Wie würde er reagieren wenn ich es ihm sage? _In ihrem Quartier angekommen ertönte sogleich der Türsummer.

„Ja bitte." Chakotay stand vor ihr und sah sie immer während besorgt an.

„Kathryn, was ist los? Du bist total in Gedanken an mir vorbei gelaufen..."

„Es tut mir Leid." Einige Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg an die Oberfläche.

„Hey, komm her." Er schloss sie fest in seine Arme.

„Was ist los...? Ich mache mir Sorgen." Sie schluckte und bot ihm an sich hin zusetzen. Lange war eine gemütliche aber gespannte Stille in ihrem Quartier. Immer wieder strich er ihr über ihren schmalen Rücken.

„Was hat der Doktor gesagt? Bist du krank?" Die Frau schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Sie musste es ihm sagen, doch sie hatte vor seiner Reaktion Angst. Wieder schluckte sie schwer und drehte sich zu ihm. Noch nie waren sich ihre Gesichter so Nahe wie in diesem Moment. Beide schauten sich tief in die Augen. Chakotay las in ihren Besorgnis und Trauer. Kathryn wiederum las in seinen Fürsorglichkeit und Zuwendung.

„Kathryn..." wisperte er. Wieder fielen ihr die Worte ein _Halte durch, ich bin bei dir._

„Ich war beim Doktor, weil ich heute morgen eine unwahrscheinliche Übelkeit und ein Schwindelgefühl welches ich so noch nie erlebte." Sie befeuchtete ihre Lippen und sprach weiter.

„Ich war bei ihm, ich dachte die Fremden hätten mich doch mir irgendwas infiziert. Doch dann scannte er mich und sagte mir..." Kathryn schaute aus dem Fenster und sah auf die vorbeiziehenden Sterne. Chakotay wartete den Moment ab. Dann:

„Chakotay... ich bin...ich bin schwanger." Der Indianer fiel aus allen Wolken.

„Sag das nochmal."

„Ich bin schwanger."

„Wie? Ich meine ich weiß wie aber von wem...und doch wie?"

„Du bist der Vater. Der Doktor hat herausgefunden das die Fremden damit etwas zu tun hatten." Kathryn konnte ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten und weinte. Der Indianer nahm sie in seine Arme und beruhigte sie.

„Pschhht ... Kathryn. Wir schaffen das. Ich bin bei dir und werde dir helfen egal wie du dich entscheiden wirst. Ich liebe dich und ich werde auch dieses Kind in dir lieben." Diese Worte ließen sie aufmerksam werden und sie sah in durch verweinten Augen an. Endlich war es nach so langer Zeit gesagt. Chakotay wagte den Schritt ihr seine gefühle zu gestehen.

„Ich liebe dich." sagte er wieder. Sie lächelte und kam mit ihrem Gesicht seinem immer näher.

„Ich dich auch." Beide küssten sich das erste Mal, allerdings etwas zaghaft doch er wurde immer leidenschaftlicher. Nach einer Weile war es Chakotay der ihn wieder löste. Er sah Kathryn an, sah auf ihren Bauch. Sie war immer diejenige gewesen mit der er sich seine Familie vorstellte.

„Was ist mit deinen Protokollen?"

„Diese Entführung machte mir einiges klar. Ich will bei dir bleiben. Du hast mich beschützt egal ob die es geschafft haben uns zu betäuben. Du warst für mich da. Ich wollte es dir früher sagen aber ich wusste nicht wie."

Chakotay schloss die Frau die er mehr liebte als sein Leben in seine starken Arme. Nichts konnte diese Momente überschatten. Kathryn hörte sein Herz in seiner Brust schlagen und genoß seinen Atem an ihrer Stirn. Mit der einen Hand strich er ihr über ihren Kopf und ihr rot-braunes Haar. Vergessen war die Angst. Jetzt zählte nur noch der Augenblick. Kathryn und Chakotay beschlossen ihr Kind zu behalten. Vielleicht brachte Kathryn das Lachen wieder welches Chakotay so sehr liebte. Sie sollte wieder eine glückliche Frau werden. Noch lange saßen sie Arm in Arm in ihrem Quartier und genossen den Moment den anderen sich bei sich zu spüren.


End file.
